Heretofore, a pneumatic tire which has reduced rolling resistance has been developed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
As a method of reducing rolling resistance, devised, in recent years, have been a method by reducing the tan δ of rubber used for a tread part, a method by making a gauge of a tread part shallow to the limit, and the like (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-205513).